


I ain't afraid of no ghost (I hear it likes the girls)

by congratsyouvegrownasoul



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Deaf Character, Disabled Character, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humorous Foreplay, Mild Smut, they trade off being bossy in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratsyouvegrownasoul/pseuds/congratsyouvegrownasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby frowns slightly, pushing her glasses further up her nose.<br/>“Cute, but not quite ravishing. I’ll give you five out of ten for now.”<br/>Holtzmann pouts, but then bites her lip in concentration, rising up on her hands and knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ain't afraid of no ghost (I hear it likes the girls)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the42towels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the42towels/gifts).



_“_ Osama Bin Laden Alive and Living In Arkansas.”

Holtzmann reads the _National Enquirer_ headline aloud in her best carnival barker’s impression, then rolls her eyes.

“Who comes up with this bullshit, Abby?”

“I can’t believe you of all people would be skeptical,” Abby calls over teasingly. “What if he’s a ghost?”

Lying diagonally across her girlfriend’s bed, Holtzmann crosses her booted ankles with exaggerated delicacy.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Of course I am, Holtz.”

Abby shudders melodramatically.

“What a terrifying concept. That’s one ghost I wouldn’t be keen on busting.”

She trots across the room and hops up on the edge of her bed, leaning against the pillows alongside Holtzmann. Brushing a wayward strand of wavy blonde hair off of Holtzmann’s forehead, she leans in and plants a gentle kiss on her neck.

Holtzmann tosses the battered supermarket tabloid aside, just as Abby mumbles something into her neck.

“What? You’re talking on my deaf side.”

Abby lifts her face up and away from the ear damaged in the balloon explosion.

“I said, get your slimy boots off of my bed.”

Holtzmann grins wolfishly, but sits up and begins untying her laces.

“Aw, I was hoping more for something more along the lines of ‘Ooh, Holtzmann, you absolute sex goddess, please ravish me right now.’”

She pulls her boots off and chucks them over the side of the bed to join the _Enquirer._

“You’re so modest.”

Abby lounges back against the pillows, hands resting on her hips.

“I suppose I just might be able to fit a ravishing into my busy schedule, though…”

“ _Now_ who’s being forward?”

Holtzmann whirls around and scamper-crawls up the bed. Her one-sided hearing loss has altered her sense of balance somewhat, and she wasn’t the most coordinated person to begin with, but she manages. Aside from an accidental dip-and-weave coming out of her spin, she finds she has reasonably good motor control, even on the soft mattress.

She flops happily into Abby’s lap, gazing up at her.

“Hello,” she says enthusiastically.

“Hello to you, too.”

Abby frowns slightly, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

“Cute, but not quite ravishing. I’ll give you five out of ten for now.”

Holtzmann pouts, but then bites her lip in concentration, rising up on her hands and knees.

She makes direct eye contact with Abby, maintaining her most intense gaze for several long moments. Despite her original dominant posturing, Abby blushes quite easily. Holtzmann feels a jolt of satisfaction and pleasure.

“Right, then,” she says, her voice coming out rough and husky.

She dives down quite suddenly on top of Abby, tucking her head in; now she’s the one kissing at Abby’s neck, nipping at the smooth skin under her soft jaw line.

She makes her way further downwards, mouthing eagerly at the crisp collar of Abby’s shirt. Her hands slide slowly, smoothly up Abby’s sides; first clutching her cushy hips, then gently caressing her chest, and finally fumbling hastily at the buttons on her blouse.

Holtzmann glances up from the task at hand to check on Abby. Her eyes are closed, her breathing shallow. Her lashes flutter.

“Don’t stop!”

Holtzmann lets out a brief burst of giddy laughter. Her giggles come to a halt when Abby’s mouth meets hers.

 She’s too busily occupied now to make a sound, but she’s always been good at multitasking. Her nimble fingers graze Abby’s collarbone, and continue on to dispense with her shirt. Several buttons down, Holtzmann flips aside the fabric to expose the tops of Abby’s breasts, cradled in delicate pink lace.

Distracted, she breaks away again, panting slightly.

“Is this new?”

“What, the bra? Oh, yeah, Patty and I have been doing some online shopping.”

Abby smiles, a bit shy.

“Do you like it?”

Holtzmann nods fervently, ducking down again to show her appreciation.

Above her low-slung jeans, the sharp points of Holtzmann’s hip bones press comfortably into Abby’s soft, rounded stomach as their bodies twist together.

Abby shrugs her shoulders, shaking off her own undone shirt, then reaches up, firmly gripping and pulling on the neckline of Holtzmann’s tee. Holtzmann helps her out, yanking it over her head. She shakes out her mussed-up hair, letting it fall unencumbered over her shoulders.

In a whirl of deft, quick movements, Holtzmann tugs off Abby’s skirt, pushing her plump thighs apart and sliding her own body in between them. She slips one hand down, between the waistband of Abby’s panties and her smooth, silky skin. Abby shivers under her touch, bucking her hips up against Holtzmann.

Her own hands clutch at Holtzmann’s face, resting for a moment at her temples, and then threading their way down through her hair. Holtzmann is almost unbearably conscious of her touch, the gentle tug at her scalp, and the edges of Abby’s palms brushing against her cheekbones. She can feel her skin tingling in the wake of Abby’s fingertips, the gentle ghosts of movement lingering behind. She rears back for a moment, eyes wide and breath catching in her throat.

Abby looks so beautiful, lying there underneath her, nestled in piles of pillows. She’s sweet and earnest and devilishly excited all at once.

Holtzmann feels a bit dizzy, her heart pounding. The intimacy between them is almost overwhelming, the feeling of Abby’s body against hers, skin to skin, breathing tenderly into each other’s lips. And yet the moment she pulls away, she longs for more.

So she falls once again, and folds blissfully back into Abby.

**Author's Note:**

> Ghostbusters had me feeling some kind of way, and this fic (the raciest thing I've ever written) is the result. Abby/Holtzmann is my favorite ship from the movie and I wish there was more content for it. So I guess I'll just have to produce it myself...


End file.
